This invention relates to hair rollers and, more particularly, to an improved form of cylindrically shaped hair roller which may be stored flat.
The use of rollers for the styling and setting of hair is well known. In one arrangement, a hair roller bdy which is generally cylindrically shaped is provided and a person's hair is wound about and secured to the roller body. The hair thus formed on the roller body can be warmed to enhance setting. Alternatively, the hair remains wound about the curling body for an extended period of time to achieve setting under ambient air conditions.
The use of hair rollers is facilitated when the cylindrically shaped roller body is substantially resistant to bending and buckling. However, it is also desirable for the purposes of packaging by the manufacturer and storage by the user to provide a roller of this type which can be stored in a substantially flat configuration.
As disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 741,611 which is filed concurrently herewith and which is assigned to the assignee of this invention, the desired results are achieved by providing at least two generally planar shaped roller members which are hinge coupled and expandable into a body having a generally cylindrically shaped configuration and means for maintaining the body in its cylindrical configuration.
It is an object of this invention to provide another form of improved hair roller which can be stored in a generally flat configuration, which can be expanded into a generally cylindrically shaped configuration, but which utilizes two independent bodies which cooperate to provide these characteristics.